


Aces and Orchids

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, ace rantaro, its a coming out fic what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rantaro has something to tell their boyfriend and doesn't know how to say it.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Aces and Orchids

It was a lazy afternoon. As it usually was, when there weren’t classes and no overlooking large talent-based project at Hope’s Peak.

Meaning this was a rare occasion that must be savored above all else.

Rantaro was cuddled up against Shuichi on his dorm’s couch (Rantaro usually visited on weekends and these said lazy afternoons), spooning. Rantaro’s arm was draped over Shuichi, head above his due to his natural height, letting them see Shuichi idly scrolling through something on his phone. Probably an article of some sort. Maybe he was texting Kaede again. Rantaro didn’t care enough to see what Shuichi was doing.

They were preoccupied.

While it was lazy, it was idle for everyone but Rantaro. Their mind was going a mile a minute, too, too fast for even Shuichi’s anxious mind to keep up with. Thoughts rattled in their mind- about their sisters, still lost and probably loathing them, their parents, the new piercing they could get and where exactly to get it (a common thought when they were stressed or nervous), the next school project, on and on and on and on.

But there was a bigger thing nagging at them.

How to come out.

Not to their parents though; they knew their dad would absolutely destroy them if Rantaro marched up to him and said that they liked boys and also they liked they/them than he/him (not that Rantaro hated he/him; they went by and responded to them, but preferred they/them by a long shot), and they didn’t have contact with their mom anymore (Rantaro never knew what had happened to her. Their dad probably left her in the middle of Canada or something so she couldn’t come back. He did that when he found someone more “suitable” to him). And Rantaro didn’t have any sister to come out to (“As of right now,” Shuichi always assured them. “We’re going to find them, Rantaro, and you can tell them everything about you and how you’ve changed then.”). And their classmates already knew Rantaro preferred they/them (some were quicker to change than others, not that Rantaro minded being called “dude” by Kaito almost constantly).

No, no, it was something bigger. Something more apparent. Something more here.

Shuichi.

They needed to come out to Shuichi.

About being asexual.

It wasn’t a terribly urgent matter, truly, but it weighed heavily on Rantaro’s mind when there weren’t other, bigger things to worry about. Rantaro had to tell Shuichi sometime, and it always bugged them when that sometime would be.

“Taro? You listening?” Shuichi seemed to be looking up at them and pointing to something on his phone. A map, it looked like. “I think your sister--Yuki, wasn’t it?--would be in the northern part of Venice, if she’s in the area at all.”

“Oh. Yeah, yeah. Makes sense.” Rantaro shuffled themselves a bit, scrunching their back, hands now hugging Shuichi’s chest, head peeking over the navy haired boy’s shoulder. They hummed as they looked over at the phone, still rather stuck in their head rather than what their boyfriend was saying.

Shuichi seemed to pick up on something. “Hey, you okay?” He looked back at Rantaro, who was currently averting his gaze to things around the room. They were currently staring at a vase in the corner that contained a singular green plant Rantaro gave him as a birthday present (it was still thriving; surprising, seeing that it was supposed to only last a few weeks). “I’m here for you.”

Rantaro closed their eyes and inhaled. Slowly exhaling, they tightened their grip on Shuichi, rings pulling into Shuichi’s loose and white, somewhat translucent, shirt. “I- You love me, right?”

“Yeah? Where’s this coming from, Taro? You know I do. I’m usually the one asking you things like this.”

“Y-yeah, I know but, I just- I needed to make sure.” Another deep breath, followed by a choked noise from Rantaro. “Can you stop looking at me? I think it’ll be easier to tell you that way.”

“...Okay.” Shuichi turned his head and focused on that same voice his partner had been looking at before. God, what was Rantaro planning? Hopefully this was just another of Rantaro’s stupid pranks they pull on Shuichi sometimes.

But if it was a prank, what point did Rantaro have making Shuichi turn around? That didn’t make sense. Plus, with the nervous stuttering Rantaro never does unless he’s extremely nervous, it probably meant this was something big; maybe they wanted to break up? But then why would they come over to Shuichi’s apartment, cuddle, only to say “lol yeah we’re over baby”? That didn’t make any sense either.

As Shuichi’s thoughts went in a downward spiral faster than a hamster runs in a wheel, Rantaro spoke up. “I...God, how do I say this...I’m ace, Shuichi.” Rantaro was barely audible. Shuichi felt them pulling him closer.

Shuichi stopped and blinked. “Oh. That’s it? Nothing big?” Shuichi sighed. “Well, that’s a relief.”

Rantaro repeated the same actions Shuichi just did. “‘Nothing big’? You don’t think it’s a big deal?”

“Oh, no, why would I? I kind of guessed, anyway.”

Rantaro smirked and fluffed Shuichi’s hair as a distraction; it was a complete rumpled mess. “Your detective intuition in action, I see.”

“No, it was the one time I said to take off your clothes in the gym--I can’t see you right now but stop looking at me like that, you know it was a joke, and it's not like you make those kinds of jokes as well--and you had to sit and think about why I’d have you do that.”

“...Oh.”

“Yeah, see? It’s not a biggie. You’re you, and I love you for all the things you are.”

Rantaro felt their face heat up. “Sh-Shuichi, if you keep saying things like that, I’m gonna melt…”

“Oh, and we can’t have that, my little ice cream cone, can we?” Shuichi replied sarcastically, pulling his phone out again and looking at the map. “Now, do you want to keep planning out our Italy trip to find your sister?”

“...Actually, I’d like to just cuddle you for a bit. And you’re sure you don’t mind me not being interested in sex?”

“Yes, I’m sure, Rantaro. What, do you think I’m going to march out the minute you tell me you’re not interested in that stuff? I’m so hurt, Amami; I might just walk out that door and never come back,” Shuichi responded dryly.

“You’ve been hanging out with Kokichi, I see.”

“Just a tad bit, maybe.” Shuichi looked back at Rantaro, smiling. And they smiled back; not one of those fake ones they gave out to everyone as a way to leave them alone. It was a full-faced smile. One that brought Rantaro’s innumerable freckles out. One of the ones that made the detective fall in love all over again. Shuichi did his best not to turn red himself (it didn’t work). “S-so, back to cuddling?”

“Mmhmm…” Rantaro nuzzled their face into Shuichi’s hair, which was currently sticking up all over the place, since he hadn’t bothered to brush it this morning and Rantaro’s small fluffing. It smelled of lavender. “I love you, Shuichi…”

Shuichi’s breath hitched. He wasn’t used to being told he was loved yet, even though his partner said it all the time. “I...love you too, Rantaro...Thank you for telling me.”

“Mmmmm…” And with that, the two went to cuddling in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok this is a weird fic but whatever  
> this is loosely (loosely) based on the fact i read rantaro's wiki and it said something like "he has little interest in sex or at least it isn't a big priority" and oop ace rantaro hc was born  
> and also the wiki said they have daddy issues so u KNOW we gotta throw that in here <3 (im sorry rantaro)  
> and ye i decided to make shuichi call rantaro "taro" bc i think its cute what about it
> 
> i keep adding stuff but the orchid in the title came from rantaro's name, since one of the kanjis in their name means orchid ok good bye


End file.
